Cought You
by unmijoon
Summary: Sudah setengah tahun lebih Sakura dan Naruto bertukar bento. Tapi masih saja Sakura menolak memakan langsung makanan yang Naruto buat. Kenapa dengan gadis itu? Selalu saja punya alasan untuk menolak. Naruto harus tahu alasan Sakura menolak. Terlebih gadis itu selalu berpakaian tebal. For #4LOVESHOT Event 2015 #FOOD #Ayashi Joushi Tachi #2


**Caught You**

 **.**

 **-** **NaruSaku** **Fanfiction-**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Cover Image ©** **Grey Cho** **.**

 **Warning : Standard applied. OoC.** **Drama** **?** **Alur lompat-lompat.**

 **Un** **hanya mengembangkan ide dan cerita serta meminjam chara. Tak ada niat untuk mengambil keuntungan** **apapun** **. Kecuali bersenang-senang, tentu saja. Just for fun. Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **For #** **4LOVESHOT** **Event 2015**

 **Theme : #FOOD**

 **#Ayashi Joushi Tachi**

 **#2**

 **.**

 **-** **NaruSaku** **Fanfiction-**

 **.**

"Aku tidak tahu kalau sekarang kau jadi hobi memasak, Sakura."

Itulah sapaan awal seorang Yamanaka Ino saat melihat bungkusan _bento_ di tangan kanan Sakura ketika melihat gadis berambut _pink_ itu memasuki ruang kelas. Mata birunya tidak pernah meninggalkan barang berbentuk kotak itu sampai si empunya barang meletakkannya di samping tas jauh dari pandangan menyelidik Ino.

"Kau ini bicara apa. Kau tahu 'kan kalau sejak kecil aku memang sudah menyukai memasak." Kilah Sakura semakin mencoba menutupi akses mata Ino menyelidiki kotak _bento_ nya.

"Nah itu. aku tahu kau suka memasak. Tapi sampai mendekati hobi seperti ini?" Ino sendiri tak putus asa mencari cara. Ia mencoba mengulurkan tangan kanannya agar jangkauannya bisa melewati tubuh Sakura. Sayangnya Sakura lebih pintar dengan mendorong wajah Ino menjauh. "Su-dah-lah! Biarkan aku melihat apa isi _bento_ mu kali ini. Kau ini pelit sekali sih!"

"Kau tidak berhak melihat isi _bento_ ku. Aku tidak membuat _bento_ ini untukmu, tahu!"

"Hah!" Ino menyerah dari usahanya merebut bento Sakura. Taktiknya berhasil. Tujuan utama Ino memang bukan isi _bento_ nya. Tetapi memancing Sakura mengatakan kalimat sakral itu. Selama ini tunggal Haruno itu selalu mengelak ketika ditanya siapa penerima bento itu. "Kalau begitu untuk siapa? Huh? Naruto- _kun_? Hm ... aku tahu kalau ada sesuatu di antara kalian."

Kening Sakura mengerut. Apa-apaan gadis pirang ini. Seenaknya saja berspekulasi.

Dengan kesal Sakura menyingkirkan telunjuk Ino yang tidak jauh dari ujung hidungnya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Hm. Hm. Hm."

Sakura makin mengabaikan Ino ketika kilatan jahil di mata Ino semakin berkilau. Gadis itu ... selalu tahu bagaimana cara menarik segala sesuatu yang ingin diketahuinya.

"Apa ini? Apakah aku mencium aura musim semi?"

Dengar itu? Tentu saja aura musim semi tercium dimana-mana. Musim dingin sudah hampir lewat. Tentu saja musim semi akan segera datang.

Ugh, sepertinya Sakura salah paham.

"Padahal hampir setahun yang lalu kau menolak habis-habisan makanan gratis dari Naruto- _kun_. Sekarang kalian bertukar _bento_? Romantisnya ..."

Perempatan urat kesal seketika muncul di ujung kening Sakura. Ino kelewatan.

"Siapa bilang kami bertukar _bento_?" teriak Sakura tak sabar. Gebrakan tangannya di meja membuatnya menjadi perhatian seluruh penghuni kelas.

Menghela napas, Sakura menenangkan emosinya yang berhasil Ino tarik keluar. Dengan pelan dia kembali duduk. "Aku hanya memintanya mencoba masakanku. Kau tahu sendiri kalau dia pemilik kedai yang disukai mahasiswa di sini bukan? Aku yakin cita rasanya bagus. Makanya aku bereksperimen dan memintanya mencoba masakanku. Itu bagian dari perjanjian di antara kami." Jelas Sakura panjang. Walau di akhir penjelasan, suaranya memelan.

 **.**

 **-** **NaruSaku** **Fanfiction-**

 **.**

" _Anggap saja ini adalah tanda pertemanan kita."_

" _Teman?"_

" _Ya, teman." Sakura tersenyum. "Yang namanya teman harus saling berbagi 'kan? Selama ini kau memberikanku makanan, sekarang aku memberikanmu makanan. Jadi, kita impas 'kan?"_

"Itu yang kau bilang beberapa waktu lalu, 'kan? Jadi sekarang terima _bento_ ini. Aku tidak menerima penolakan kali ini. Tidak akan pernah."

Andai saja saat ini Sakura tidak sedang berada di kedai milik Naruto, andai saja saat ini tidak ada meja di antara dia dan Naruto, Sakura tidak akan segan-segan memukul kepala pirang itu. Bagian mana dari kalimatnya 'tidak perlu memberikannya makanan lagi' yang tidak dipahami Naruto?

"Naruto- _sa_ —"

"— _ku-n_ ,"

"— _an_ , aku sudah bilang 'kan kalau kau tidak perlu memberiku makan—"

"Siapa bilang aku memberimu makanan? Aku memintamu untuk mencoba masakanku. Jadi kau harus mau tidak mau menerima _bento_ ini. Bagaimana bisa kau mencoba masakanku kalau kau tidak menerima—"

 _Duak_.

Yap. Seratus persen tepat sasaran. Kepalan tangan Sakura sukses mendarat di ubun-ubun Naruto membuat pria dua puluh tiga tahun itu terpaksa mencium meja di depannya. Kedua tangan Naruto yang sebelumnya nyaman bersilangan di depan dada dengan arogannya sekarang dengan pelan namun pasti bergerak menuju kepalanya.

Suara pukulan dan benturan dari kepala Naruto sukses pula menarik perhatian pengunjung yang lain. Ekspresi bingung tergambar jelas di wajah-wajah yang juga penuh rasa penasaran itu. Sedetik kemudian bisik-bisik penuh spekulasi berdengung dimana-mana.

"Bukankah pria itu pemilik kedai ini?"

"Siapa gadis _pink_ itu? Kekasihnya?"

"Ah ... padahal aku tertarik juga dengan Naruto-san. Sayang sekali dia sudah punya kekasih."

"Lho, bukannya Naruto-chan masih _single_?"

"Gadis itu kenapa?"

Sakura sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan diri di tengah kekacauan yang tidak sengaja dibuatnya. Bisik-bisik yang semakin menjadi bukan bisikan itu juga membuat kepalanya makin terasa panas. Lima menit lagi dia bertahan di sini, Sakura yakin kepalanya akan meledak.

Niatan awal Sakura untuk duduk tenang di dekat jendela di kedai Naruto seraya membaca buku materi untuk kuliahnya siang nanti gagal sudah. Bukan tanpa alasan Sakura mendatangi kedai Naruto tanpa teman-temannya. Sakura pikir setelah kejadian dengan _sakuramochi_ itu dan status pertemanan dengan Naruto akan membuat pria itu berhenti membuatkan makanan untuknya. Tapi apa-apaan ini? Kenapa dia malah semakin terang-terangan begini?

Tanpa peduli dengan Naruto yang masih membungkuk di meja seraya mengelus ujung kepalanya kesakitan, Sakura segera angkat kaki meninggalkan mejanya. Tanpa perasaan bersalah juga, gadis itu keluar dari kedai dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan.

Diam-diam, di salah satu pojok kedai, seorang pria tambun menepuk keningnya disusul kemudian menyisir rambutnya frustrasi. Di depan pria tambun itu, pria yang sedari awal memejamkan mata hanya mengeluarkan kata ' _baka'_ sebelum akhirnya mengabaikan keadaan di sekelilingnya.

Juga, tanpa diketahui Sakura, di balik rasa sakit yang dirasakan Naruto di puncak kepalanya, pria Uzumaki itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Apakah pukulan Sakura membuat salah satu syaraf di otaknya tidak berfungsi semestinya?

Huh! Jangan meremehkan Uzumaki Naruto. Sakura memang memukul kepalanya. Tetapi rasa sakit yang Naruto rasakan setimpal dengan hasil yang diterimanya. Walau Sakura menolak memakan _bento_ buatan Naruto di tempat, gadis itu tetap membawa kotak itu bersamanya. Itu sudah jelas menunjukkan kemenangannya. Hahaha.

 **.**

 **-** **NaruSaku** **Fanfiction-**

 **.**

Ingatan tentang kejadian setengah tahun yang lalu membuat Sakura mengerang. Si pirang itu ... bukannya menyerah setelah mendapatkan pukulan dari Sakura malah semakin bersemangat. Bagai api yang justru disiram bensin.

Tiga hari setelah kejadian jitakan penuh perasaan itu, Sakura kembali bersama kotak bekal Naruto. Tidak kosong tentu saja. Menu sama, beda beda.

Sakura sempat merasa menang saat melihat Naruto meratakan wajahnya di permukaan meja saat melihat kotak bekalnya berisi masakan buatan Sakura. Namun perasaan menang itu hanya bisa dinikamatinya sesaat. Selain kedatangan teman-temannya yang membuat Sakura harus menyimpan kembali cengiran lebar tanda keberhasilannya, seminggu kemudian Naruto kembali memberi menu gratis kepadanya beserta teman-temannya. Alasannya, Naruto mencoba _desert_ baru yang sedang dipertimbangkan untuk dimasukkan ke dalam menu. Berhubung Sakura dan teman-teman adalah pelanggan terakhir di hari itu, Naruto yang sejak awal sudah bersemangat bereksperimen dengan _desert_ baru semakin bersemangat melihat kedatangan Sakura. Tanpa banyak bicara, setelah pesanan utama teman-teman Sakura hampir habis, Naruto segera menyerang mereka dengan _desert_ nya. Tentu saja hal itu disambut dengan ceria oleh Ino dan kawan-kawan.

Sungguh sangat berkebalikan dengan ekspresi yang Sakura tahan di balik senyum paksanya. Cengiran lebar Naruto juga hanya menambah urat di kening Sakura semakin menegang.

Dasar rubah busuk!

 **.**

 **-** **NaruSaku** **Fanfiction-**

 **.**

"Sakura- _chan_ ~"

"Kami juga ada di sini, lho, Naruto- _kun_ ~"

"Ino- _chan_ , Aka- _cha_ —"

Brak. Tanpa pikir panjang Karin membanting tasnya yang terlihat lumayan berat. Beruntung kedai sedang sepi pengunjung.

"Ka-ri-n. Jangan memanggilku Aka- _chan_. Aku bukan bayi, Naruto."

" _Ku-n_. Setidaknya hormati aku yang lebih tua darimu. Aku tidak masalah kau panggil Naruto- _kun_. Tapi jangan hilangkan _suffix_ sama sekali. Aku jadi merasa seumuran denganmu."

"Alasan macam apa itu."

Wajah Sakura yang sebelumnya penuh kekesalan akibat panggilan terlalu ramah Naruto kali berubah bingung. Atmosfir macam apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba kedua temannya terlihat sangat akrab dengan Naruto? Terakhir kali mereka bertemu 'kan ...

"Aku tidak tahu kalian bisa seakrab ini?"

Gumaman lirih Sakura serentak membuat tiga pasang mata yang sedari tadi asyik bercanda fokus kepadanya. Membuat Sakura mau tidak mau merona tiba-tiba menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Ah, kau ingat sepupuku yang bernama Chouji, Sakura?" anggukan pelan dari Sakura membuat Ino melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Tiga minggu yang lalu aku bertemu pria ini di rumah Chouji. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Naruto berteman dekat dengan Chouji. Menurut cerita Chouji, Naruto sudah membuatnya menjadi _tester_ tetap sejak kedai ini dibangun."

 _Tester_? Jadi selama ini Naruto sudah memiliki pencicip masakannya sendiri? Lalu apa maksudnya memaksanya bertukar masakan seperti ini? Dia bilang dia ingin tahu pendapat Sakura mengenai hasil eksperimennya 'kan? Itu bukankah berarti meminta Sakura menjadi _tester_ -nya? Lalu bagaimana dengan Chouji?

Mata penuh kebingungan Sakura kali ini beralih ke Karin. Jangan bilang kalau Karin ...

"Oh, kalau aku ... seminggu yang lalu aku meninggalkan bukuku di sini. Naruto menyimpannya dan mengembalikannya padaku keesokan harinya. Lengkap dengan panggilan 'Aka- _chan_ , Aka- _chan'nya_ yang menyebalkan. Dia bilang, selama SMA dia berada di klub masak yang sama dengan _senpai_ -nya, _aniki_ -ku, Sasori. Apa-apaan alasan memanggilku Aka- _chan_ karena tak bisa memanggil _ani_ seperti itu. Menyebalkan bukan?"

Karin jelas-jelas salah paham dengan ekspresi Sakura. Tapi Sakura tidak punya keinginan untuk memperbaikinya. Di otaknya saat ini hanya berputar pernyataan tentang Chouji dan Naruto dan pencicip.

"Oke. Tinggalkan cerita tentang keakraban kita untuk nanti. Kalian ke sini mau makan 'kan? Jadi kalian mau pesan apa?"

Naruto yang sejak awal hanya memajang senyum lebar diselingi garukan di pipi saat mendengar cerita Ino dan Karin kembali bersikap profesional. Jiwa pemilik kedainya kembali.

"Hm ... ada rekomendasi, Naruto- _kun_? Aku tahu kau baru saja membuat menu baru. Dari ekspresimu sudah kelihatan sekali. Aku tidak salah lihat 'kan kalau yang baru saja keluar dari dapurmu itu Chouji?"

"He ... aku juga tidak menolak kalau diberi makanan hasil eksperimenmu kali ini. Ugh, _ani_ belum mengirimiku uang bulanan. Apa maksudnya aku harus pulang kalau aku menginginkan uangku?"

"Itu artinya _aniki_ mu merindukanmu, Aka- _chan_ ~"

"Ino, jangan ikut-ikutan memanggilku begitu. Itu gara-gara kau, _Baka_ Naru."

"Ugh, aku memintamu untuk sedikit menghormatiku, tapi malah semakin kejam panggilanmu. Aku senang kalau kalian menyukai masakanku—atau lebih tepat kusebut traktiranku. Tapi sayang sekali, Ino- _chan_. Aku baru saja membuat _cake_. Itu sama sekali tidak cocok dengan menu di sini. Maka dari itu, Aka- _chan_ , aku juga tidak bisa membantu keuanganmu."

Naruto tidak mendengar geraman Karin saat gadis itu mengumpatnya karena panggilan Aka- _chan_. Matanya tidak sengaja jatuh ke arah Sakura yang entah sejak kapan sudah menunduk. Ekspresi di wajahnya juga tak terlihat karena tertutup poni.

Senyum lebar Naruto menghilang seketika saat Sakura tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya. Tangan kanannya meraih kotak bekal yang sedari tadi ada di sebelah kanan tas. Dengan pelan—tanpa memandang Naruto—Sakura mengulurkan kotak bekal itu ke arah Naruto.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menemani kalian di sini. Aku baru ingat kalau aku harus mampir ke suatu tempat untuk mengambil pesanan ibuku. Aku ... pulang dulu."

Sakura segera meninggalkan teman-temannya tanpa mendengar panggilan Ino dan Karin. Samar-samar Sakura juga mendengar Naruto memanggil namanya. Sakura tidak peduli. Saat ini dia hanya merasakan sakit. Di dadanya. Entah karena apa. Yang jelas, hanya satu yang Sakura tahu. Dia merasa dirinya dikelabui.

Dasar Naruto siluman Rubah. Dasar Rubah Busuk.

 **.**

 **-** **NaruSaku** **Fanfiction-**

 **.**

"Sakura-chan. Tunggu."

"Lepaskan aku."

"Kau berbohong 'kan kalau kau tiba-tiba ingat sesuatu. Kau ... marah padaku."

"Aku tidak berbohong. Aku memang mau mengambil titipan ibuku."

"Tapi tidak harus saat ini 'kan?"

Diamnya Sakura membenarkan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kau ... benar-benar marah padaku."

Itu pernyataan. Naruto tahu kalau dia telah membuat Sakura marah. Tapi seingatnya, dari perbincangannya dengan Ino dan Karin tadi tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa menyulut kemarahan Sakura. Menurutnya. Kalau memang benar ada, Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu bagian mana. Maka dari itu, dia harus mengetahui penyebab Sakura marah. Karena kalau tidak, Naruto tidak bisa meminta maaf.

"Kedaimu?"

"Huh?" Pertanyaan singkat Sakura membuyarkan pikiran Naruto dari sekian perkiraan penyebab Sakura marah. Dengan cepat, Naruto menggelengkan kepala dan menjawab Sakura. "Oh. Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang bukan jam ramai kedai. Lagipula aku punya seorang pegawai yang bisa diandalkan."

"Tangan."

" _Hai_?"

"Lepaskan tanganku. Aku sudah tidak punya urusan denganmu."

"Tapi kau belum memberitahuku alasanmu marah."

"Aku tidak marah."

"Marah."

"Tidak."

"Marah.

"Tidak."

"Saku—"

"Naruto. Lepaskan tanganku."

Andai Naruto tidak mengenali nada suara Sakura barusan yang cukup dingin itu, Naruto akan berteriak kesenangan. Karena percaya atau tidak, Naruto senang Sakura mau memanggil namanya tanpa embel-embel – _san_. Tanpa sadar, genggaman tangannya di lengan Sakura melonggar. Di saat itu pula Naruto baru sadar kalau lengan Sakura terasa sangat kurus.

Untuk membuktikan bahwa yang barusan itu bukan hanya imajinasinya saja, tangan kiri Naruto meraih pundak Sakura. Dia memaksa tubuh Sakura yang sedikit meronta menghadap ke arahnya.

"Beri tahu aku, Sakura- _chan_. Kenapa kau marah padaku? Apa yang telah aku perbuat hingga membuatmu marah seperti ini padaku? Yang lebih penting lagi, aku jauh lebih ingin tahu kenapa kau selalu menolak untuk makan di kedaiku, walau setiap waktu kau selalu datang."

"Sudah kubilang—"

"Aku tidak bisa menerima lagi alasan yang sama seperti yang kau bilang tahun lalu. Awalnya aku menolak alasan itu karena harga diriku sebagai pemilik kedai kaulukai karena kau menolak makanan dariku." Naruto mengabaikan ekspresi kaget di wajah Sakura. Jauh di dalam hati, Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir begitu. Hanya saja kelakuan Sakura selama ini membuatnya harus memakai taktik lain untuk mengetahui alasan penolakan Sakura menolak memakan pemberiannya.

"Sekarang aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa kau selalu menolak. Alasan yang **sebenarnya**."

Tubuh Sakura menegang saat dengan jelas Naruto menekankan nadanya pada kata sebenarnya. Dan Naruto merasakannya. Maka dari itu Naruto sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mundur.

"Awalnya kupikir karena kau sedang dalam program diet. Maka dari itu mencoba menu untuk diet. Tapi kau tetap menolaknya. Lalu, apa ini? Aku tahu musim semi belum sepenuhnya tiba. Aku tahu udara masih terasa dingin. Tapi untuk apa bajumu berlapis-lapis seperti ini? Udara di sini sudah cukup hangat, 'kan? Kau ... tidak sedang sakit, 'kan, Sakura- _chan_?"

Tubuh Sakura kembali menegang sesaat. Membuat Naruto merasa sangat yakin kalau memang ada alasan lain yang membuat Sakura menolak pemberiannya. Tapi Naruto yakin kalau Sakura tidak dalam keadaan sakit. Wajahnya tidak sepucat orang sakit pada umumnya. Memang tidak segar tapi ...

"Naruto, kumohon lepaskan aku."

"Tapi aku—"

"Kumohon, Naruto."

Naruto segera melonggarkan cengekeraman kedua tangannya. Dia bisa saja memaksa Sakura mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi melihat kedua mata Sakura yang mulai berkaca-kaca membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Naruto siap memaksa seseorang untuk berkata jujur padanya, tapi tidak kalau sampai membuat orang itu menangis. Ibu dan ayahnya tidak pernah mengajarinya seperti itu.

"Aku ... tidak suka makan di tempat umum." Naruto menaikkan kembali pandangannya yang tadi dia tujukan ke aspal di bawahnya saat merasa bersalah membuat Sakura hampir menangis. Pernyataan Sakura saat ini membuatnya sedikit lega. Sakura hanya tidak suka makan di tempat umum, 'kan? Maka dari itu dia tidak pernah mau makan di kedainya. 'Kan?

"Aku memang suka sekali memasak. Apalagi kalau kau juga senang menerima masakanku. Tapi aku tidak mau kalau kau memaksaku untuk memakannya bersamamu. Aku tidak mau kalau berat badanku bertambah."

Berat badan bertambah? Tunggu sebentar. Kalau badannya sekurus ini, bukankah tidak apa kalau berat badannya bertambah?

"Aku juga sengaja memakai pakaian berlapis-lapis. Aku ... suka."

Bohong. Tidak mungkin. Tapi ... apa alasan lain Sakura menggunakan pakaian berlapis?

" _Naruto-_ kun _~ apa menurutmu_ okaachan _mu ini gendut? Lihat, baju_ okaachan _yang baru beli tiga bulan lalu terasa sempit. Semua gara-gara kau yang rajin_ bikincake."

" _Jangan dengarkan_ kaasan _mu Naruto. Dia hanya menginginkan_ cake _-mu tanpa meminta. Dia kecanduan. Kushina, jangan sampai berlebihan. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku membaca artikel tentang ... "_

Tunggu sebentar. Kenapa tiba-tiba pembicaraan antara ayah dan ibunya beberapa hari lalu terngiang? Mereka membahas masalah _itu_. Tapi apa hubungan antara ingatan Naruto dengan keadaan Sakura saat ini? Jangan bilang kalau ...

" _Aku ... tidak suka makan di tempat umum."_

" _Aku memang suka sekali memasak."_

" _Aku tidak mau kalau berat badanku bertambah."_

" _Aku juga sengaja memakai pakaian berlapis-lapis."_

Jangan bilang kalau ...

Mata Naruto sedikit demi sedikit membulat. "Sakura- _chan_ , kau ... "

Senyuman tipis Sakura membuat Naruto tak berkutik. Dia juga tidak menahan Sakura lagi. Dia terpaku. Tak lagi menyadari bahwa saat ini Sakura sudah tidak ada di hadapannya. Otaknya terlalu sibuk menolak kesimpulan yang baru saja didapatnya.

"Tidak mungkin. Sakura- _chan_ tidak mungkin menderika hal _itu_."

Tidak mungkin Sakura menderita anoreksia, 'kan?

 **.**

 **-** **NaruSaku** **Fanfiction-**

 **.**

 **-** **Caught You, End** **-**

 **.**

 _ **Un Mi-joon Corner:**_

Yeah! Akhirne Un bikin yang pure NaruSaku. Gomen. Mepet begini. Tapi sungguh. Walo sebenere ngetikne ga nyampe 3 jam-an, Un terlalu sering teralihkan. Entah itu lapar lah, komiklah /plak, anime lah /dobel plak. Tp, yap, Un berhasil selese ngetik.

Gomen, Puyumin. Nyampe jam 9 lebih begini. Monggo dilanjut ke sesi #3.

Un mau kabur dulu.

Minna-chama, jangan lupa isi kotak review Un yah~

 **-Sukoharjo, 31 Desember 2015. 21:36 WIB-**

 **-Ayashi Joushi Tachi, Un Mi-joon-**


End file.
